Yashiro/History
}} History Yashiro was born in a small village hidden away in a forest. Their family consisted of their father Farian Arateria, Mother Rineli Arateria and their two older brothers Sakuma and Tarua. The childhood part of their life was very peaceful and normal- learning arts from their mother was one of the joy that Yashiro treasured. Their father was a stricter man who wasn't particularly fond of Yashiro's less than manly ways but doesn't usually comment on it and focuses on training the eldest brother instead. One day, Yashiro finds a dragonborn outside at the forest's edge. Concerned for the well being of this strange creature he hasn't seen before due to Farian not allowing Yashiro to go beyond the borders of the forest. Taking the dragonborn child back to their house, Yashiro befriends the other, whose name was Hylian. The two become good friends and the Arateria family allows the other to stay at their house after determining that the child was no threat to the family's peaceful lifestyle. Although Hylian was abandoned, he talks to Yashiro about the world outside and how it is still beautiful- prompting Yashiro to become intrigued with one day leaving the forest to travel the world themselves. Everything for the family changed when one day Yashiro was outside practicing their singing, when a passing bandit enters and kidnaps the young alicorn. Hylian was critically injured by the bandit in his attempt to rescue Yashiro but was not strong enough due to being a kid. For 4 days, Yashiro was locked up in the back of a cavern next to this caged beast who would make scratching noises at the cage in threatening slow tone and yashiro was forced to sing. When his parents arrive and saved him, the bandit let the beast out and it clawed Yashiro's wings, clipping it. This causes a huge trauma in Yashiro who couldn't get the sound out of of his head for years and spent much of their teenage years recovering from the incident and letting their wings heal. Eventually one day, a note was left in the house with yashiro's parents nowhere in sight. Unable to understand why their parents left, Yashiro decides to travel out of the place to search for them as the message that was left was a bit unsettling to the Arateria siblings. Before leaving, Sakuma teaches martial arts to Yashiro for self defense- not wanting the childhood incident to happen once again. Hylian insisted on going with Yashiro but was declined as Yashiro wanted to see the world for themselves and hopes that Hylian's injury would heal more. Adult life While traveling around searching for news on their parents who vanished and playing music for people, Yashiro gets lost and wanders into a forest that was rumored to have a beast in it. At first the alicorn was a bit scared of what sort of beast it was, but seeing as how there wasn't any other way out- they pressed forward ignoring the snapping and growling noises that is being emitted throughout the forest. When they finally reached the "beast", a dragonborn by the name of Shizuru. Yashiro took in the sight of the other, with their ragged state. Yashiro in that moment could not bear to leave and instead smiled and held out a hand to Shizuru, " Do you need help?". This fateful meeting changed Yashiro's life, at the beginning they simply wanted to help the other get better, no matter what the other did, Yashiro was determined to stay. Eventually they got to know each other and Yashiro finds that slowly they began to fall in love with the dragonborn. Although it was not in their nature to stay in one area for too long, Yashiro chose to stay for as long as possible- eventually confessing their feelings and finding out that the other also developed feelings- the two began to date. Yashiro's music soothed Shizuru's tormented self and with Yashiro's undying devotion and love- eventually the two leaves the forest and goes on to travel together- along the way, Yashiro stops back home and introduces Shizuru to the rest of the family- not long after the two marry. Plot To be added. References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories